The computer revolution has given us a previously unimagined ability to produce and access mountains of information. Almost all new information is created and stored with a computer while vast printed records have also made their way into digital form. The availability of this information has added tremendous convenience to us personally, and has profoundly affected our productivity. Information has, in some ways, become the most important asset to people personally and/or in business. However, as we embrace the information age, we face old problems in a new way.
Traditional assets, like a factory or an office desk, are fairly well protectable. Any burglar attempting to steal these items typically faces formidable physical obstacles such as locks, walls, gates, and guards and also faces electronic security including motion detectors, monitoring cameras, electronic locks and doorway sensors. While no security system is foolproof, the odds of preventing a burglary or catching the burglar increase with each level of security that is added. Even if the burglar gains entry into a building, the burglar still must physically identify the desired item and remove it from the premises. The chances of getting caught are high.
Unlike physical assets, information can be much easier to steal. An information burglar need never set foot within a building that has the information they want to get. Many computer information burglars have penetrated sophisticated computer systems with significant security systems. Using viruses and other techniques, these thieves can steal or destroy information on a grand scale. The key to gaining unauthorized access to computer information often begins with entry into a general network, such as the Internet, or general business network. The computer burglar then uses a stolen password, or a custom deciphering/deception computer program to overcome or bypass encryption and security technology of the targeted computer system.
In other circumstances, security is not necessary to keep out a computer information burglar but is only needed within a computer network to restrict computer access to only certain persons and/or within certain areas. Common techniques for accomplishing this goal include electronic passwords and/or physical boundaries such as walls.
The computer industry has maintained an ongoing effort to use encryption technology, computer firewalls, and other techniques to combat computer information theft. However, computer theft is still rampant. Accordingly, additional forms of security for computer information are still necessary.